France
France is a country in Western Europe, though it also has territories in other parts of the world. France is bordered by Belgium, Luxembourg, Germany, Switzerland, Italy, , Andorra, and Spain. It is the location of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Its capital is Paris, an important city famous for its fashion, art, history, and cuisine. France is one of the most visited countries in the world. History In the summer of 1993, Hermione Granger and her parents went on holiday in France, during which they visited the city of Dijon. During the summer of 1995, when Rubeus Hagrid and Olympe Maxime went to parlay with the giants, they pretended that they were going on holiday in France to throw off the Ministry official that was tracking them. Wizarding world Government France was governed by a Ministry of Magic. Education The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was founded in France in the thirteenth century or earlier.Based on Beauxbatons being said to be over seven hundred years older in 1994 in Games and sports Quidditch had spread to France by the 1400s, as shown by references to it in the play Hélas, Je me suis Transfiguré Les Pieds by Malecrit. France has a national Quidditch stadium and a national Quidditch team with mostly female players. One of the French Quidditch teams is the Quiberon Quafflepunchers. Magical creatures Native to France Thestral FBCFTWW.png|Thestral *Wood Nymph Others The following creatures are found throughout the regions below that France falls under. ;North Sea Lobalug.png|Lobalug ;Atlantic Ocean Sea Serpent - FBcases.png|Sea Serpent Unknown Creature 1 Harry Potter.png|Shrake ;Europe Hippogrif FBCFWW.png|Hippogriff Goblin-pottermore.png|Goblin Mountain Troll.png|Troll Graphorn.png|Graphorn Dugbog.JPG|Dugbog Nogtail-PM.png|Nogtail Macled malaclaw.png|Mackled Malaclaw HagWU.png|Hag ;Worldwide Known residents , a known French part-Veela witch]] *Pierre Bonaccord — the first Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. *Apolline Delacour — a half-Veela witch, married to Monsieur Delacour. *Fleur Delacour — a part-Veela witch who participated in the 1994 Triwizard Tournament; she moved to England in 1995 and married William Weasley in Summer 1997. *Gabrielle Delacour — a quarter-Veela witch, Fleur's little sister. *Monsieur Delacour — a wizard married to Apolline Delacour. *Delacour sisters' cousins — two Veelas who attended Fleur's wedding to Bill Weasley in the summer of 1997. *Apolline Delacour's mother — a Veela]]. *Malecrit — a wizard and playwright of the early 1400s. *Olympe Maxime — Headmistress of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. *Lisette de Lapin — a 15th-century witch convicted of witchcraft by Muggles. *Luc Millefeuille — wizard pâtissier who became famous for poisoning Muggles. *Nicolas Flamel — well-known alchemist and only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone. *Perenelle Flamel — wife of famous philosopher and alchemist, Nicolas Flamel. *Vincent Duc de Trefle-Picques — wizard and nobleman who managed to escape the Reign of Terror by casting a Concealment Charm on his neck and pretending that his head had already been cut off. Known locations *Cannes *Chateau Cos d'Estourel *Dijon *Lyon *Paris **69 Boulevard des Galantes **Parisian opera house *Pyrenees **Beauxbatons Academy of Magic *Quiberon Behind the scenes *''Beauty and the Beast'' (French: La Belle et la Bête) and Sleeping Beauty (French: La Belle au bois dormant) originated from France. *Emma Watson, the British actress who portrays Hermione Granger in the ''Harry Potter'' films, was born in Paris, France. *Poppy Corby-Tuech, who portrays Vinda Rosier in , is a French-British actress. *Brontis Jodorowsky, who portrays Nicolas Flamel in , is a Mexican-French actor. *French actresses **Clémence Poésy - portrays Fleur Delacour in the film adaptations of and . **Daniele Hugues - portrays Irma Dugard in . *French actors **Arben Bajraktaraj - portrays Antonin Dolohov in the film adaptations of and . **William Nadylam - portrays Yusuf Kama in . *Alexandre Desplat, who composed the soundtrack for both parts of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, is a French composer. *Gallimard is a French publisher that published the French translations of the ''Harry Potter'' series. **Jean-François Ménard is the French translator who worked on the series for the publisher. **Jean-Claude Götting is the French illustrator who worked on the cover art of the series for the publisher. *According to Director David Yates, , the second instalment of the ''Fantastic Beasts'' film series, is set primarily in France. Appearances * * * * * * * * External links * Notes and references es:Francia fr:France ja:フランス pl:Francja pt-br:França ru:Франция zh:法国 Category:France